


替换白月光嫁给攻之后2车

by Maoj



Category: no admission to 18 years of age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maoj/pseuds/Maoj





	替换白月光嫁给攻之后2车

十里红妆，浩浩荡荡。

李嘉身着红色嫁衣，手拿着一个铜色的小木盒子，坐在花轿里，司徒南着一身红衣在花嫁前骑马，他看起来比以往穿着暗色的衣服脸色更好，即使没什么表情，却也添了一丝喜气。

李嘉不安地把小木盒放回衣裳内，心砰砰直跳，他深呼吸了好几次都没法缓和。  
这一路上，很长，李嘉希望能再长一点，再长一点。可是再长的路，到时候了也该走完了。  
李嘉和司徒南一起踏进去。  
另一边，古扬听着烦人的动静渐行渐远后，回到了他房间。  
看到大开的东窗户，眼跳了一下。  
他转进内室，自己的床上一个身形修长的人舒舒服服的躺着。  
古扬脸色正常，看来这个不速之客的行径已是寻常。  
他淡淡的说：“你怎么在这？”  
床上的人转身，露出惊世绝颜般的容貌，浓墨般的头发，像绸缎一样柔滑的散在床上，与白玉无瑕般的皮肤互相陪衬。  
他伸了伸懒腰，慵懒道：“我想在哪就在哪，倒是你，你怎么在这里？”  
古扬懒得跟他讨论这个问题，随意坐下，倒了一杯茶。  
那床上的人说：“你哥的大喜之日，不去祝贺，在这里喝什么茶啊。”  
古扬听着他装模作样的语气，连眼神都没给他：“没事就滚。”

“啧啧！说到司徒南就这脾气。你以为我不知道你对他有何居心？看不得他娶妻生子？就这骨气，送个男人给他当老婆？你想做什么呢，试探他对男的硬不硬的起来？接下来是不是到你躺上面去了？”  
“滚。”古扬语气未变。

“说几句不高兴啦，我知道你是护着他，不过这次你玩过火了，他明天就该过来算账。恐怕这关是过不了吧。 ”  
古扬侧目而视，：“我的事什么时候轮到你操心。你要自己出去，还是我请你出去。”  
那人也没觉得尬场，撩了撩头发，：“啧。你们兄弟情深，我替你操什么心，是我多嘴了。看我闲的…”  
那人语气突然暧昧：“今天可是吉日，送别人入洞房有什么好玩，还不如我们洞房花烛夜呢。”  
古扬喝茶的动作一顿，：“没兴致。”  
“扬哥哥～我有兴致啊”  
古扬刚碰到口的茶喝不下去了，他放下茶杯，转眼看他：“三皇子殿下，你要不要脸，你比我还大三岁。”  
三皇子不管不顾脱了外衣：“脸是什么？有你鸡儿好使吗？”  
古扬：“……”  
另外一边。  
李嘉和司徒南各执红绸一边。  
听人高喊：“一拜天地”

“二拜高堂”

“夫妻对拜”

“送入洞房！”  
李嘉在这时刻，忘了他只是替代别人的牺牲品，这样的礼节一生或许只有一次，而他却真的和他高攀不起的将军拜堂了。只是随着礼节结束，梦醒了。他坐在床榻上，忐忑不安的握着小木箱。

古扬选择他是考虑周全的。  
他和张柔体型瘦俏，身高相似。

 

他看着小木箱，耳边响起古扬的提醒，这是能让司徒南好好和他洞房花烛夜的东西。他答应了古扬，换了张柔，替她洞房。

他数着心跳，门突然开了。  
有人走过来，李嘉视线下移，看到一双红鞋。心一跳，那人轻轻掀开他的红盖头。  
司徒南满心欢喜掀开红布，震惊后退几步，：“我妻子呢？你是谁？”  
他打量了一会儿，看着新娘装束的他，还是认出来了，：“你是……门卫？”  
李嘉在他掀开红盖头，后退几步后，就紧张的站起来，看到他认出来他后，忐忑的跪下来，双手把木盒子奉上:“将军您看了便知。”  
司徒南他怀疑的看着他：“自己打开！”  
李嘉一听，打开了木盒，里面有封信，一小瓶子和一个小盒子。他把信递给司徒南。司徒南撕开，草草看了一下，越看越心惊。看到最后，他甚至手颤抖了。  
他猛得打开盒里的小盒子，里面竟然一根断尾指，还带着新鲜血液。

 

他和古扬少时就一起相伴学武，古扬一直针对他。都是些无伤大雅的事，他从未计较。古扬虽处处针对他，但是从未对他做一些实际伤害的事， 他想着他也是顾及少时情谊的，他没想到古扬这次会截走他的心上人！还要威胁他和一个护卫继续保持这可笑的婚姻！他想不通他为什么要这样做？

他继承古扬他爹的大将军之位，连带着原先的大部分下属也一并归属于他。  
里面有一批古家的忠实的人，他是知道，只是他对古扬没设防。  
这就陷入被动的境地了！  
他担心又无能为力，眼睛扫到不安的看着他的李嘉。  
顿时，出离愤怒！  
“你为什么要背叛我！”司徒南怒吼。  
“我……”李嘉吓得缩着。  
“他为什么要这么做！”  
“你为什么要这么做！”  
“为什么！”司徒南逼近他。  
李嘉被他吼的一慌，头脑发热，低声说:“我爱慕你。”说出来了，他才醒悟自己讲什么，顿时涨红了脸。  
“哈哈哈！”司徒南狂笑，李嘉被他笑的发凉！  
“你爱慕我？你堂堂一个男人竟然甘为人妇？不知羞耻！”  
“来人！”  
“在！”  
“把古扬的送的贺礼抬进来！”  
司徒南从盒子拿出一瓶东西，走向李嘉直接点穴，废了他的武功！  
李嘉惊慌失措的看着司徒南掐着他的嘴，把瓶里的液体都倒进来，最后被迫吞进去。  
“这可是古扬送你的极品好东西！”  
这时，有人把一个大箱子，抬进来，司徒南，打开，果然是性工具。  
他吩咐手下叫懂这些的十个人来，然后拿着箱里的一个手臂粗的玉势拍他的脸。  
“竟然你这么喜欢雌伏于男人，我成全你！十个男人伺候你够不够？”  
李嘉瞳孔放大，跪下来求饶。  
“你现在说不要，过一会儿就很想要了。”  
司徒南的手下很快带来十个人，示意他们用箱子的工具好好伺候他！

李嘉抖着身体看着那些人拿各种各玩各样的工具逼近他，想逃出去，可惜没有内力，被司徒南一脚踢回床上，叫人绑着他。  
李嘉哭喊着，他感受到身体每个地方被很多双手抚摸，屁股被用凉凉的油润滑，随后被人用冰冷的东西抽插。  
他惨叫了没多久开始呻吟，春药的药性全面侵袭他，意识开始模糊不清。

 

司徒南烦躁坐下喝桌面的酒，听着床上发出的阵阵惨叫和哭喊，随后又开始浪叫！  
有些人都勃起了，可惜没有大将军的指示他们也不敢进一步。

司徒南越喝越热，那边李嘉已转为哭腔啊啊啊叫起来。  
他的理智啪的一声就断了。  
他猛的把茶杯摔了，大叫:“出去！”  
那十个男人，愣住了，听完都赶紧放下手中的工具走了。  
司徒南脚步有点不稳，他想着这酒估计下了点其他的料。  
他浑身热的难受，听着李嘉叫床声下体更加胀得难受。  
他提着枪，碰到同样热的裸体，拉开他的腿就猛插进去，没找到准头，碰到同样肿胀的东西。  
他恍然想起，这不是女人，他用手摸了几把，往后才找到一个湿润的小口，插进去。  
说起来，也是司徒南的第一次。少年时期，忙着建功立业，等到他遇见了张柔，才懂了这些男欢女爱，已有22岁，而其他女子再也看不上眼。  
张柔那时才14岁，不幸那年她母亲去世，她与母亲感情深厚，愿为她守孝三年。约好了期满成婚。  
张柔是一个恪守成规的女子，她爱慕于司徒将军的英勇善战，但却因母亲的叮嘱还是保持距离，连手都没牵过。

司徒南正是血气方刚躁动的年纪，又遇上了心上人，难免有些心思，但他知道张柔的性子，硬生生忍下来了。  
他义父教导他，只有畜牲才会受欲望驱使。  
只是憋久了，又被下了猛药，这不再受控的猛兽谁也拦不住了。  
他看着眼前的红喜被，渐渐出现幻觉，床上的人成了他心爱的张柔。  
他下体动作不停，甚至越来越急切和粗暴，幸好李嘉喝了那玩意，意志不清，身体发热，下体流水，刚刚被十个男人用工具开发过了的羞穴。已彻底打开，沦为一只发情的雌伏于雄兽的母兽。  
李嘉双手双脚紧紧缠着他与他连为一体。随着司徒南的深入浅出，耸动频率越快，他被刺激的眼泪汪汪，浪叫不止，哑了嗓子。春宵苦短日高起，等司徒南满足了，裹着怀里的人黏糊睡下，天已微光。  
时间往前，古扬听完三皇子说出的荤话，惊呆了。这个华帝最宠爱的仙妃所生的皇子总能刷新他的下限。堂堂一个皇子，华帝最宠爱的皇子，太子见到了都要绕路走的皇子，这么没下限的勾搭男人来上他，也是绝了。他彻底服气。

他从没搞懂他是怎么想的，这个皇子身怀恩宠，不高高挂起，爱惜羽毛，争夺储位，反而任性的很，随心的很，不按常理出牌，惊世骇俗，男女通吃，不问身份，身居何职，搞的上手就搞，放浪不羁。还长的这副天仙的模样，更让人没法拒绝。

两年前，他竟然把注意打到他身上。**不成，竟然还想被干。一个身世不凡，样貌非常出众，而且武功高强的男子追日，极大的满足了他的征服欲。

他不像他那爹，也不像他继哥，他没管好自己下半身，在一次酒后微熏，他上了一个男人了。

不可否认，滋味真的极佳，三皇子长的好看，身材又好叫的也好听，跟那些循规蹈矩被动的女人根本没法比。不过，他这个身份，还是不要跟他来往太密切。

结果，他醒来第一句，揉了揉腰：“鸡儿不错。”

第二句：“年轻小伙只会横冲直撞，唉。试试我的呗。”

古扬心里骂道：试你娘的试！

男人最受不了别人说他不行，当时心里只有一个想法，艹他！

三番五次加上这个没脸没皮的三皇子亲身教导，技术确实越来越好，干的他哥哥直叫，喷水了。然后跟三皇子的没骚没躁的床上切磋关系却保持下来了。

别问他为什么，烦。

今晚确实没心情，他不理他。

床上的三皇子看他确实没心情，却也没泄气，道：“春宵苦短啊，古将军。”

古扬不鸟他。

三皇子嗤了一声：“有骨气！我自己玩。”  
这话不假，他来时已清理过的，他慵懒的起身，径直走去柜子，翻出一瓶油。  
坐回床上，只褪下裤子，两脚张开，对着古扬，就开始给自己扩张。还不忘前面的家伙。  
嗯嗯啊啊，娇喘不止。  
古扬一听那声音，他下面就不争气的升旗了。他恼怒的转头想叫他滚，却看到，当朝三皇子，双腿大张，脸颊红潮，漂亮的带光的眼睛直勾勾的看着他，漂亮的手指握着前段，另外一白皙的两只手指进进出出那令人销魂的红穴，而那小穴微张，流出水来。  
古扬想真的是一个让人疯狂欠干的妖精，他也不是一个会委屈自己的人。  
这画面太刺激，他没多想他起身。抽出三皇子的手指，突然就插进去了。  
带着怒气，三皇子疼的叫了一声。  
他双手放在古扬肩上，瞪了他一眼，：“几个月没做，轻点，啊！”  
古扬重重顶了他一下，嗤笑一声，嘲弄道：“骗谁，你的春宫没人众多，你能禁欲几个月？几天都不行吧。”三皇子甜甜一笑，：“扬哥哥。你这就冤枉我了，干那些玩意哪有你的宝贝让我快活啊。”  
古扬在心里艹了一声，欠干的家伙。他看到他微皱的柳眉，还是放轻了力度，缓抽几下，让他适应。  
他们交流太多次了，彼此熟悉，没多久就快活的交缠，换了多种姿势，一起高叫，达到高潮………

到了中午。古扬醒来，他放开怀里的三皇子，起身穿好衣服。

叫来管家准备好馄炖，后才把三皇子从床上挖起来，三皇子发了一通脾气，才睡眼惺忪的摸索起来。

“你是魔鬼吗？”三皇子打着哈欠，衣服随意搭在身上，在准备好的盘子里擦擦脸，在旁边簌口。

才坐在桌前，看着香喷喷的菌菇馄炖，不说话了，抓起勺子 ，吃起来，温度放着刚刚好。

待他吃完，满意的擦擦嘴，：“还是你厨子做的好吃。”

古扬把他拽过来，帮他穿好衣服，才叫人过来收拾东西。

这时有人来报，说：“司徒将军上门来见！”

三皇子伸了伸懒腰，：“那我走了，不打扰你们兄弟相见。”

说完不等古扬回应，他打开东窗。

古扬叫住了他，：“华易，好好的正门不走，爬什么窗。”

华易头都没回，：别揣着明白装糊涂，要不是碍于你那点破名声，哼。”他说完就跳窗出去了，熟练的飞檐走壁，下地时，扶了会儿腰，呲牙咧嘴了一番。

古扬看着他熟练的姿势，无语了会儿，他敢这么做，别人可不敢这么想啊。  
司徒南睁开眼，看了红色的床帐一会儿，感受到身上的重量，低头一看，一张清秀白净的脸缩在他身上。他瞬间清醒了，推开了胸前的人，跳下床。那人被推开了一边，也没清醒，缩着身体，浓墨般的长发披散在红被上，露出白皙的后背，后背的蝴蝶骨印着红红紫紫暧昧的痕迹，一路延伸至**，显示昨晚的疯狂和虐待。

司徒南看了很不是滋味，昨晚本应是他人生最美妙的夜晚，结果却换了个男人，身体是爽了，心理就膈应了。他不愿多看一眼，掀开床帐就离开了。


End file.
